Just A Dream'
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Songfic. Nagi and Rima are singing together in the Seiyo talent show, but sometimes you've got to read in between the lyrics to get the message.


**.::MoonLightDaiyz::.**

**[RimaHiko songfic]**

**/song: 'Just A Dream' by Nelly - Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie/**

**^^ Please Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**BOLD** = Nagi-san singing

_Italic_ = Rima-san sing

Underlined = Both singing together

-In between dashes- = the audience

* * *

Many people were sitting in the massive sized Seiyo Academy's auditorium, cheering and applauding the previous act of the school year's annual talent show. Utau waved out to the audience of vaguely familiar voices with a beaming, yet idol-like smile sparkling across her lips before taking another bow and exiting gracefully off the stage.

The lights in the auditorium flashed into darkness and flashed back on, revealing a smiling Tsukasa-san standing at center stage, "Okay everyone. Let's hear another round of applause for Utau Hoshina singing I Like It Loud; that was truly impressive." He spoke into the microphone and clapped his hands along with another round of cheering fans. As he rambled on from the performous to some other nonsense; backstage Nagihiko Fujisaki was practicing on his vocals as he brushed his long purple hair, waiting on his and his partner's performance to come up next after this one . . . and after Tsukasa-san had finished his rambling.

Humming softly, Nagihiko pulled lightly at the collar of his loose and unbuttoned, earthy blue colored long sleeved button up shirt; but paused at the sudden familiar chiming of his cellphone took him off guard. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

_"I can't make it backstage."_ A voice said in a blunt fashion.

"Wait . . . what? But our song is next -"

_"Yeah, it's not like I don't know that much. But they're not letting anyone running late come in back there."_

"Then how are we going to perform? A duet usually consists of two people." Nagihiko sighed, as he rubbed his long bangs back some only to have them flop back down onto his forehead.

_"Start without me, then."_

"What? You know I can't -"

"Just do it, you stupid Baka!" The voice growled before hanging up. Nagihiko glanced at the phone and heaved a heavy exasperated sigh. He didn't even want to do this to begin with; he only agreed to go along with it because the school voted for him and Rima to sing a duet . . . unknown of their recent break-up; Rima had broken up with the purple haired boy for three reasons.

1 -She felt as if neither of them were really ready for a relationship to start with.

2 -She also felt that Nagihiko wasn't really committed to being with her.

3 -And she didn't want to ruin things with their group of friends, by dating a friend and figured that, that's how things should stay if he didn't want to actually be with her. So, she went and started dating Kirishima, well, she isn't, but she told Nagihiko that. Not that he actually believed that nonsense.

Nagihiko sighed at the memory of her teary eyed gaze locked on his hazel ochre sadden eyes. Well, he couldn't say that he didn't see this outcome coming . . . the hurt was still very much there between the two long haired companions.

Sighing heavily, Nagihiko figured that he should just go and get this embarrasment over with already as he heard the sudden applause of the performance and already knew that he had to go out and perform.

Taking a deep breath, Nagihiko went over to the curtain and saw that Kukai and some of his friends had finished their dance routine and the audience was going crazy as Kukai gave them his signature peace sign and waved out towards them. Heh, him and Utau really knows how to get a crowd going. Nagihiko smiled at this, but it soon faltered as he noticed Kukai and his guys walking over to him.

"Hey dude." He grinned as he ruffled the top of the purple haired boy's head. Nagihiko chuckled from under his hand, "Hey, nice show."

"Thanks, but I already know that you and Rima are gonna be great, haha. Good luck out there man, " Kukai winked down to his best friend. "And don't let the thousands of eyes freak you out, Nagi." He chuckled as he went to go find some water.

"The next song; Just A Dream, is going to be performed by Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro." Tsukasa-san's voice beamed as he exited off the stage; light and gentle piano keys started the song gently, followed by some violin playing along.

Amu gave Nagihiko an encouraging smile as she handed him a dark indigo colored microphone. He returned her smile and nodded his head as he headed out onto the stage in front of the crowd of parents, families, teachers and fellow students.

He breathed in a breath and then slowly tapped his foot along with the beat.

**"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me**

**Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gonna be**

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream," **Nagihiko started, but blinked as he noticed an extra lighter vocal had joined in on the last part.

_"Travel back down that road_

_We come back, no one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream."_

Nagihiko glanced around some more, along with a few turning heads in the audience and tried to play it off as he stylishly shuffled across from either side of the stage; searching for the singing voice. As the beat kicked in, Nagihiko snapped his fingers with the bass and continued to tap his foot more with the song.

**"I was at the top, now I'm stuck down in the basement**

**Number one spot, now you found you a replacement**

**I swear now that I can't it!**

**Knowin' somebody's got my baby." **Nagihiko held his hand to his chest as he stared out to the crowd as he sung this and nearly gasped as he noticed a small blonde sitting in the middle of the audience with a waving Yaya and a smiling Kairi. The small blonde held a black microphone in her petite hands as she caught his gaze and gave him a small smile.

Nagihiko perked up slightly at this as he moved more in-sync with the rhythm of the song, thinking back to what Rima had told him over the phone: _"Yeah, it's not like I don't know that much. But they're not letting anyone running late come in back there."_

_'. . .So instead you figured coming in with the audience was a loop hole,' _He chuckled inwardly to himself as he fell more into the song.

**"Now, you're not around, baby I can't think**

**I should've put it down, should've got that ring**

**'Cause I can still I feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair!" **He sang into the mic as he never took his gaze from off of Rima's and absentmindedly gestured out towards her. His feelings for the small blonde was still there, beating around inside of him.

**"My lover, my life!**

**My baby, my wife!**

**You left me outside, 'cause I know that it just ain't right!" **As Nagihiko sang this, Rima couldn't help but stand up and shifted her way past Yaya and the other memebers in the row and stood delicately in the aisle as she smiled warmly up to the singing purple haired boy.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gonna be

Open my eyes, it was only just a dream . . .

So I travel back down that road

We come back, no one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream." The two of them sang. The audience soon applauded as they noticed the small blonde as she slowly made her way down the aisle, smiling as she started to sing.

_"If I didn't swear I see your face at every turn_

_I try to get my Usher on, but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_

_No one would know what I've been missin' when I learned_

_Didn't give me all my love, now I guess now I've got my payback!_

_Now I'm in the club, thinkin' all about you baby_

_Hey . . . you were so easy to love _

_But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough!" _Rima sang as she flared a small glare up to the purple head as she strolled down the aisle, stomping lightly as she watched up to a blinking purple head. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, never turning her gaze from off of Nagihiko.

_"Go into it everytime when I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishin' that you'd pick up the phone."_ When she sang this, a thought fell onto Nagihiko. The small blonde have been trying to text and have some communication with him, but he's just been too hurt to even bother to reply.

_"You showed me then, that you wanted to move on_

_I was wrong . . ." _Rima stood in front of the stage still glaring up to the boy in front of her, with light tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gonna be

Open my eyes, it was only just a dream . . .

So I travel back down that road

We come back, no one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream."

Nagihiko gave her a small genuine smile as he walked up towards Rima and jumped down casually from the stage in front of the small blonde. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she gripped the hem of her pleated purple skirt.

The crowd was still clapping to the beat.

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up." Rima and Nagihiko chanted together as they both stood in front of each other.

Kairi and Yaya shared a blushing glance as they both hesitantly stood from their seats and raised their hands in unison.

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up."

Amu was standing behind the curtain, peeking her head as she watched her two best friends perform and was totally oblivious of a grinning Ikuto standind just behind her. He reached for her hand and raised theirs together as he stood behind the pinkette.

She gasped lightly and glanced over her slender shoulder, "I-Ikuto!" She yelped. Ikuto only smirked down to her.

"Gone and call, wishin' you could give them everything

Oooh!" The two of them sang; Nagihiko reached out his hand towards Rima with a tender smile on his face. She stared up to him with more tears flooding her big honey brown eyes, _"I-if you ever loved somebody put your hands up."_

**"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up." **Naghiko chanted after Rima, still holding out his hand to her.

Utau sat causally on the edge of the stage watching the two. Kukai waltzed over to her and sat beside her, "Hey, aren't you gonna put your hand up to?" He winked. The blonde rolled her eyes at this, trying to force back a gentle blush, "Well . . . I guess I could." She giggled as she held the brunette's hand and they lifted their hands up.

_"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up." _Rima breathed into the microphone as she hesitantly reached her hand over and laid it gingerly inside of Nagihiko's. He smiled tenderly down to her.

**"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!"**

"Gone and call, wishin' you could give them everything!" Nagihiko and Rima both sung loudly into their microphones; the small blonde leaning over a bit, forcing the loud note into the echoing device as Nagihiko leaned his head back, yelling a bit into the microphone as he tightened his hold slightly on Rima's small hand.

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi and Yaya all stood as they smiled up to Nagihiko and Rima and chanted along already know the next verse as Rima and Nagihiko both held onto their notes and harmonized together. They both closed their eyes as they held tighter onto each others hands; Rima stomping her foot with the beat.

-"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gonna be

Open my eyes, it was only just a dream . . .

So I travel back down that road

We come back, no one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream."-

Clapping to the beat, various couples in the audience stood from their seats and chanted along as the two singers continued to harmonize with each other, pitching their vocals as they fell more intune with the song.

-"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me

Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gonna be

Open my eyes, it was only just a dream . . .

So I travel back down that road

We come back, no one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream."-

Rima and Nagihiko took in a deep breath as they both locked eyes with each other, smiling faintly, "Nooo . . . ohh, it was only just a dream . . ."

As the piano continued softly and the crowd erupted in applause; squealing, shouting, whistling and giving the two a standing ovation, Nagihiko fell to his knees in front of Rima and quickly took her into his embrace. She blinked as she stared wide-eyed over his broad shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Rima . . ." He said into her ear. "I don't want _this_ to be just a dream . . . I-I want _us_ to be together again. I want it to be real. Please, I want you back; you and only you. I don't have eyes for anyone else . . ." Nagihiko said as he held her closer to him. "J-just give me another chance. I promise that I won't hurt you ever again, Rima."

Rima blushed as she felt her head fog up a bit and her gaze turning slightly blurred as small streams of tears rippled down her creamed, rosy cheeks, "Y-you better not, Purple-Head." She joked lightly as she hugged him in return.

Nagihiko chuckled into her shoulder and she couldn't help, but chuckle in return as she felt him rock them side to side gently.

The two of them both blinked, startled by a hyperdly giggling Yaya who hopped over and held Rima's and Nagihiko's hands into the air together with a sweat dropping, but smiling Kairi at her side. They glanced over to the smiling redhead, "Y-Yaya . . . ?"

Yaya smiled even bigger (if possible) to them, "Are you guys really going to make Yaya say it?"

They blinked once more as their friends came over with knowing grins and smiles plastered on each of their faces and Nagihiko and Rima gave each other a questioning glance, but soon smiled along as they slowly grasped the idea their little bubbly friend had and soon filled the "quiet" around them with blissful laughter.

A gentle, genuine laughter that made a fluttering feeling inside the both of them. A laughter so joyous and weight lifting that they didn't even hear when Tsukasa-san announced them being this year's annual Seiyo Talent Show's winners.

* * *

**M.L.D: Sooo . . . what do you guys think? I know it's a little weird and confusing in some places, but, meh I tried. Oh! And while I was writing the lyrics, I was listening to the song. Sorry, if the lyrics aren't correct. Anyways this was my first songfic, so please be mindful of that, hahaha. Oh, and by some, hahaha, weird accident . . . um, I won't be able to update 'A Simple Thread' for like a few days -**

**Rima: Tell them the truth, MoonLightDaiyz! Tell the readers your stupid truth of you being dimwitted -glares-**

**M.L.D: U-uh . . . well, I went over to my friend's house and I was typing up some chapters and whatever and then we went to her Boys & Girls Club . . . my mom wanted to come pick me up early, plus she was going that way and asked if my friend could bring my backpack over whenever she could . . .**

**Rima: And?**

**M.L.D: . . . I sorta left my flashdrive over at my friend's house to -_-;;**

**Rima: And her flashdrive has the stupid story in it.**

**Nagihiko: Now Rima, you don't have to be that hard on her. At least she added some RimaHiko story.**

**Rima: But it's a one-shot . . .**

**Nagihiko: One-shots counts to, Rima-chan.**

**Rima: Grrr, BAKA!**

**M.L.D: Hehehe, mind reviewing?**


End file.
